One shots
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Une petite séries d'os Tokyo Mew Mew, mais vous ne trouverez jamais d'IchigoXAoyama, LetasXRyo ou IchigoXRyo là dedans, j'adore les cyniclons et "leurs" Mew Mew... Attention, plusieurs death fics âmes sensibles s'abstenir...
1. Te revoir

**Auteur:** Ben... Moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire ^^

**Disclaimer:** Kisshu, Ichigo et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré mes nombreuses demandes au père noël, et je ne gagne rien pour écrire cet os

**Couple:** C'est sur, pour vous ce n'est pas évident mais moi c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche... KisshuXIchigo en forceee %)

**Note de l'auteur:** ça a été mon premier os sur ce thème... Il est donc plutôt court.

* * *

Tes derniers mots ont été : « Je t'aime. »

Tu avais seize ans.

Tu avais seize ans et tu t'es battu pour moi. Je ne t'avais pourtant rien demandé. Tu l'as fait et tu en es mort.

Je ne connaissais pas bien mes sentiments à ce moment là.

Pourtant, quand je t'ai vu étendu, les yeux fermés, la poitrine écarlate, j'ai hurlé ton nom.

Je me rends compte à présent, les signes ne trompaient pas.

Je t'aime.

Je n'ai jamais pu te dire ces mots. Toi si. Je ne voulais pas les entendre, et pourtant tu les as dit tant de fois. Tant de fois je t'ai repoussé, sans comprendre les éclairs qui me traversaient.

C'était pourtant le signal de : « Je veux être avec toi. »

Je n'y comprenais rien, j'étais triste, j'avais mal.

J'avais trois ans de moins que toi, j'étais jeune. Les évènements m'ont forcé à grandir pour écrire ces mots que je laisserais sur ta tombe. Ta tombe d'un blanc nacré, où seuls Pudding, Létasu, Paï, Taruto et moi poserons des fleurs.

Des fleurs blanches, synonymes de liberté, qui protégeront ton âme des tourments qui existent peut-être après la mort.

Je voudrais tellement retourner en arrière…

C'était pourtant, quand on y pense, la seule issue possible.

Je n'aurai jamais pu te suivre et condamner à la destruction pure et simple ma planète et ses habitants. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'avouer mon amour.

Personne ne sait pourquoi le cristal d'eau bleue ne t'a pas ressuscité comme Paï et Taruto. Je me pose toujours la question en observant le ciel de ma fenêtre, qui est aussi noir que mon cœur.

Aoyama n'est plus le même, il a changé avec la disparition du Deep Blue. Il s'est éloigné de moi, et a disparu sans laisser de traces.

Avant, j'aurais été complètement effondrée, plus maintenant. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je ne l'aimais plus.

Pire, que je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

Nous avons longtemps cherché ton corps, mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Tu étais allongé sur un toit, le même toit ou tu m'as emmené pour obliger Aoyama à se transformer et amorcer sa métamorphose en Deep Blue.

Si seulement tu n'étais pas mort pour moi…

J'aimerai tellement te revoir, t'entendre…

« Salut, koneko-chan ! »

« Ichigo m'appartient ! »

« Tout est de ta faute, Ichigo ! »

« J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

Comme tu te trompais…

« Sayonara, Ichigo. »

Je ne veux pas te dire adieu… Je ne veux pas rester seule à avancer… Je veux te rejoindre, à n'importe quel prix.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris pour la première fois…

Tes yeux suppliants, pleins d'espoir et de tristesse.

« Je t'aime. »

Je t'aime.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su la vérité.

Je t'aime.

Tout simplement.

Je veux te rejoindre, attends moi, n'essaie pas de me semer. Je ne veux pas rester en vie.

« Cette personne s'est sacrifiée pour celle qu'il aimait… L'élue de son cœur s'est suicidé en laissant comme seule lettre : Ne choisis jamais de mourir pour celui que tu aime, tu dois vivre pour le protéger. »

La radio était allumée… Je l'éteins.

Je sors et je vais voir la chambre ou Wesley t'a posé, dans un magnifique cercueil de verre.

Je prends le couteau.

Il serait tellement simple d'abandonner, de mourir, de te rejoindre…

Je me mets à chanter, chanter pour toi. J'espère que cet air parviendra jusqu'à toi. Je chante ma douleur, mes larmes, mon amour enfin. Je chante mon espoir fou à l'annonce de la résurrection de Paï et Taruto, mon désespoir et ma colère quand j'ai compris l'abominable vérité. Je chante mon horreur pour la vie et mon envie de mourir.

Je rapproche le couteau de ma gorge.

« Tu dois vivre pour le protéger. »

J'éloigne le couteau et je m'éloigne de ton cercueil, vers la vie.

J'ai posé la question à Wesley, pour la radio. Personne ne l'avait allumée. Alors, peut-être était-ce toi ?

* * *

**Moi:** Waaaah je suis enfin inscrite sur ... *aux anges*

**Gaito:** Rêve pas trop ça ne change rien, si les lecteurs te trouvent nulles tu le resteras, inscrite ici ou pas!

**Moi:** Ouinnnn Gaito-kun l'est méchant avec moi...

**Gaito:** ET M'APPELLE PAS GAITO-KUN!!

La scène qui suit est trop violente pour être publiée, nous dressons donc un voile pudique dessus. A la prochaine, lecteurs fous qui lisez cette page %)


	2. Pudding no kimochi Taruto's death

**Auteur:** Ben... Pourquoi changer, c'est moi que revoilaaa ^^

**Disclaimer:** J'ai ré-essayé, mais Taruto, pudding et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent pour écrire ça, encore heureux je serais plumée en deux jours %)

**Couple:** TarutoXPudding

**Note:** Encore plus court que le premier, mais bon...

* * *

Le dernier mot que tu as dit, c'est « Sardon ».

Le nom de ton meilleur ami qui t'avait fait payer ta traîtrise envers le Seigneur Bleu. Le nom de ton frère de combat.

Puis tu es tombé.

Ton tac-tac est tombé à mes pieds.

J'étais figée, mon cerveau ne répondait plus.

Je n'ai pas voulu y croire.

Je ne voulais pas y croire, car c'était impossible.

Mes yeux devaient se tromper.

Ou bien alors c'était un rêve.

Un cauchemar.

Je me suis rappelé toutes les fois où nous nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre.

La fois ou tu m'as sauvée, celle ou j'ai réussi à sortir de l'eau accrochée à ta jambe.

Toutes les fois où tu as rougi, où j'ai voulu qu'on joue ensemble.

Tu as toujours refusé.

Sauf que j'ai vu mon bonbon dans ta poche, et que je sais qu'il y est encore.

Puis j'ai compris que tu étais mort.

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux.

J'ai hurlé ton surnom, que tu détestais mais qui me rapprochais de toi.

J'ai couru vers toi, en espérant qu'on pouvait te sauver.

J'ai pensé que tu ne pouvais pas mourir, puisque tu es un « gentil ». Les gentils ne meurent jamais dans les belles histoires, non ?

J'ai voulu échanger nos deux places, que tu vives encore une fois.

Je suis arrivée à tes côtés.

Ton pâle sourire et tes yeux fermés te donnaient l'air heureux.

Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré.

Chacune de mes larmes était un diamant que je voulais t'offrir.

Les larmes que je versais contenaient l'ensemble de mes sentiments pour toi. L'ensemble de mon amour.

Je voulais juste qu'on joue ensemble, la guerre n'engendre que malheur et souffrance…

Je l'avais dit, non ?

Je t'ai serré tout contre moi.

Puis je t'ai reposé, sans vie, par terre.

Je me suis relevée.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurai te venger.

* * *

**Moi:** Encore un de publié...

**Gaito:** T'as vraiment pas honte de publier ça?

**Moi:** Bah... T'es toujours aussi méchant Gaito-kun... *se protège derrière Sara* Nananère-euh %)

**Gaito:** Un jour, cette fille va mourir...


	3. I just want to protect this girl

**Auteur:** Me revoila!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Tokyo Mew Mew ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, à mon grand desespoir... %)

**Couple:** LétasuXPaï

**Note: **Je ressemble beaucoup à Létasu d'après mes amies donc, maintenant je me sens plus proche d'elle et comme de toute façon j'aime bien les cyniclons, j'ai eu envie d'essayer

* * *

Létaçu : Il neige...

Elle marchait lentement, un léger manteau sur ses épaules. Elle aurait pu venir en bus, mais elle voulait faire le chemin à pied. Tête baissée, ses larmes coulaient à flot.

Flash Bach :

Létaçu : Une sœur jumelle? Morte à la naissance ?  
M. Midorigawa : Oui... Elle aurait dû s'appeler Ménô*. Les médecins ont décrété qu'ils ne pouvaient sauver qu'une seule d'entre vous et...  
Létaçu : Pourquoi... Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?  
Mme Midorigawa : Nous pensions te le dire à tes dix ans, mais vu l'attitude protectrice que tu avais avec ton frère... Nous nous sommes demandé comment tu vivrais cette épreuve... Et puis tu es tombé sur cette photo.  
Létaçu : Vous comptiez me le dire quand ?  
M. Midorigawa : Et bien...  
Létaçu : Elle est enterrée où ?  
Mme Midorigawa : Dans le cimetière le plus proche, pourquoi ?  
Létaçu : Parce que je sors !

Elle partit en larmes.

Fin du Flash Bach

Elle poussa la vieille porte rouillée et continua son chemin entre les tombes, ralentissant de plus en plus.

'' Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Je ne l'ai jamais connue... Et pourtant j'ai le sentiment que je n'ai pas su protéger un proche... ''

Elle aperçut un nom. S'approchant, elle lut l'inscription :

Ménô Midorigawa, 1995-1995. **

Létaçu : Ménô...

Elle s'allongea sur la tombe, ignorant les rafales de vent de plus en plus fortes et les gifles de neige qui lui rougissaient les joues.

Létaçu : Ménô...

Elle ferma les yeux, et resta là, allongée.

______ Paï ______

Taruto : Je m'ennuie... On voit rien avec toute cette neige !  
Kisshu : C'est pas drôle... J'vais combattre les µµ, ça me calmera !  
Taruto : Je viens ! Et toi, Paï ?  
Paï : ...

'' Que se passe-t-il ? Je me sens mal... Comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver...''

Taruto : Pa-aï ?  
Paï : Allez y sans moi... Je dois faire quelque chose.  
Taruto : Tant pis pour toi ! On y va, Kisshu ?  
Kisshu : Oui !

Ils se téléportèrent. Paï soupira.

Paï : Quels gamins...

Il sortit lui aussi de la base et survola Tokyo. Au moment où il survolait un cimetière, son impression s'accrut. Il se rapprocha et remarqua une forme allongée sur une tombe. Plissant les yeux, il reconnut Létaçu et sursauta.

''Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle est folle ? S'endormir dehors par ce froid, c'est la mort assurée !''

Il se rapprocha, puis s'arrêta.

'' Je ne devrais rien faire... C'est une ennemie, je devrais être content qu'elle meure... Alors pourquoi est ce que je me sens comme ça ? C'est... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre...''

Le plus calculateur et froid des cyniclons restait là, indécis. Il avait de plus en plus mal au cœur, comme si une part de lui n'était pas d'accord avec ses pensées. Il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, lors des rares combats contre la jeune fille, mais jamais à ce point. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il se posa à côté d'elle. Avec peine à cause du vent et de la neige, il déchiffra le nom inscrit sur la tombe :

Paï : Ménô Midorigawa, 1995-1995. Elle aurait le même âge que Létaçu... Et elle a le même nom... Une cousine ? Une sœur ? De toute façon, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça... Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et se téléporta dans la maison abandonnée à côté du cimetière. Il la savait abandonnée car il avait projeté d'installer leur repère là avant de trouver un meilleur site. Il monta dans l'unique chambre, à l'étage, secoua le matelas et y installa la µµ. Il alla chercher deux couvertures dans une armoire et l'en recouvrit.

Létaçu : Ménô...

''Elle se réveille ? Vite ! Je dois me cacher...''

Il se téléporta derrière l'armoire, coincé dans l'étroit espace entre le mur et le meuble.

______ Létaçu ______

Létaçu : Ménô...

Elle se redressa brusquement. Elle n'était plus sur la tombe de sa sœur, mais dans un lit, sous deux couvertures. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. La neige ne tombait plus sur le cimetière.

Létaçu : Qui a pu me porter ici...

' Listen to your heart...'

Létaçu : Mon téléphone ?

Elle lut rapidement le texto inscrit.

' Vite les cyniclons attaquent on est au Tokyo Dôme on est en mauvaise posture on a besoin de toi...'

Létaçu : Je... Je dois les aider !

Elle partit en courant vers le Dôme, inconsciente de l'ombre qui la suivait. A peine arrivée, elle vit une attaque de Taruto foncer sur Ichigo et Minto.

Létaçu : µµ Létaçu, METAMORPHO-SIS ! Ribbon Létaçu RUSH !  
Ichigo : Létaçu !

Elle réussit à dévier l'attaque. Paï apparut à côté de ses deux amis.

Taruto : Tu faisais quoi ?  
Paï : Si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je t'appelle Taru-Taru comme une certaine µµ de ma connaissance, tu ne dois pas chercher à le savoir...  
Kisshu : Et si c'est moi qui le demande ?  
Paï : Je me débrouillerais pour que tu ne puisses plus revenir sur terre...  
Kisshu&Taruto : Ok, ok, t'es pas drôle Paï...

Létaçu se sentait très mal. Elle voulait protéger ses amies mais... Elle n'avait même pas pu protéger sa propre sœur, alors comment ? Soudain un prédasite apparut et immédiatement les cinq µµ se mirent à suffoquer. Pudding se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort.

Zakuro : Plus... D'oxygène...  
Pudding : Besoin... D'air...  
Ichigo : Je ne tiens plus debout...  
Minto : Moi non plus...

Les cinq filles s'effondrèrent les unes après les autres.

'' Je savais bien... Que je n'étais pas assez forte... Pour les protéger... ''

Létaçu : Ménô... J'aurais tant voulu... Te voir...

Son corps se mit à briller de mille feux, éblouissant les cyniclons. L'air redevint respirable pour les µµ presque aussitôt. Elles se relevèrent lentement, la toux de Pudding s'arrêta.

Kisshu : Quoi ?  
Taruto : Comment elles ont fait ?

Une sphère bleutée jaillit de sous le sol et se plaça dans les mains de Létaçu. Hébétée, la jeune fille resta là à la contempler.

Létaçu : Le µ-Aqua...  
Paï : ...  
Taruto : On va pas la laisser faire !  
Kisshu : Dragon Swords !  
Paï : Non !

Il se téléporta et para l'attaque.

Taruto : Paï, tu fais quoi ?  
Kisshu : Depuis quand tu protège les µµ ?  
Paï : Depuis que Létaçu-san à une meilleure raison que nous d'avoir besoin de ce cristal.  
Ichigo : Létaçu-san ?  
Taruto : Depuis quand tu l'appelles Létaçu-san ?  
Létaçu : Paï-san...  
Paï : ...

Sans répondre, il attrapa la main de Létaçu et les téléporta. Ils atterrirent dans le cimetière. Etonnée, la jeune fille se retourna pour poser une question au cyniclon, mais il avait disparu.

Létaçu : Paï-san...

Pourquoi la ramener ici, puis disparaître sans tenter de lui prendre le µ-Aqua ? Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua une tombe devant elle. C'était la tombe de Ménô Midorigawa. La tombe de sa sœur jumelle.

Létaçu : Le µ-Aqua, qui peut régénérer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi... Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais dire, Paï-san ? Si c'est ça... C'est lui qui m'a porté dans la maison abandonnée ? Et... Pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça ? Je croyais qu'il me détestait, mais...

Elle resta quelques minutes perplexe. Puis elle prit une décision. Elle se mit à genoux devant la tombe et posa le µ-Aqua dessus. La sphère bleutée s'enfonça dans la pierre, libérant un éclair de lumière qui l'éblouit et la fit fermer les yeux. Quand elle réussit enfin à les rouvrir, une jeune fille était assise devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant ses lunettes, qu'elle avait dû oublier la première fois qu'elle était venue. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, a part que ses cheveux était courts et ses yeux plus clairs que les siens. Elle était habillée exactement comme Létaçu. Celle-ci lui prit doucement les lunettes, puis se décida à lui parler :

Létaçu : Mé... Ménô ? Tu es vraiment ma sœur, tu es vraiment Ménô ?  
Ménô : Bah, oui, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? Je suis Ménô Midorigawa, mais comment m'as-tu sauvée ?  
Létaçu : Eh bien... C'est grâce à quelqu'un de très bien, il s'appelle Paï-san. Je pensais qu'il me détestait, mais en fait... Je n'en sais rien !  
Ménô : S'il t'a aidée, c'est qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça !  
Létaçu : Tu dois avoir raison...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle fondit dans les bras de sa sœur. Celle-ci essya ses larmes en lui souriant. Létaçu sourit à son tour.

Létaçu : Tu peux partir devant ? J'ai un truc à faire, je dois remercier quelqu'un... Pour aller à la maison, il te suffit de tourner à gauche à la sortie du cimetière, puis tout droit jusqu'à une porte rouge foncée, tu tapes le code 2d43s et tu racontes tout à mes parents.  
Ménô : Tu crois qu'ils ne penseront pas que c'est une supercherie ?  
Létaçu : Ils sont très gentils, ils y croiront, j'en suis sûre !  
Ménô : D'accord, j'y vais.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille renversa sa tête vers les étoiles. Paï était il là haut à l'observer ? Sa planète tournait elle l'une des millions d'étoiles qu'elle voyait ? Le cyniclon lui semblait beaucoup plus proche tout à coup. Elle sourit malgré le froid et le vent, et murmura quelques mots :

Létaçu : Arigato, Paï-kun.

Puis elle courut rejoindre sa sœur.

______ Paï ______

Caché par la lumière des étoiles, il entendit cependant les mots prononcés par la µµ. Il en fut quelque peu surpris, puis sourit. Il vit la jeune fille courir vers sa jumelle, heureuse. Il n'avait plus mal au cœur. Il se sentait bien. Comme en réponse, il murmura lui aussi une phrase :

Paï : I want just to protect this girl and her smile...

* * *

* Ménô : Agate  
** Dans cette fic Létaçu à treize ans et Paï dix huit. Ils ont cinq ans de différence. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont plutôt une relation petite soeur-grand frère

**Gaito:** Faut dire celui là il est veux... C'est une bonne excuse pour sa bêtise...

**Moi:** T'as dit quoi là? Gaito-kun je veux pas te taper, m'y oblige pas...

**Gaito:** *aperçoit l'étincelle dans l'oeil de l'auteur* Euh... Je vais... Voir comment vont Sara et les autres j'y vais!! Avis aux lecteurs qui sont encore sur cette page: Bonne chance! *s'enfuit*


	4. Il est là

**Nom:** Il est là

**Auteur:** Moi...

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, sauf l'idée

**Pairing:** KisshuXIchigo

**Merci à:** Marion-onee-chan pour ses reviews %)

* * *

Il est là.

Comme toujours, si près de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux.

J'ai encore rêvé de lui…

J'ai essayé de l'oublier, vraiment. Vraiment ! Mais il n'a pas voulu. Je me souviens trop de lui, de sa présence, de son caractère, de sa souffrance…

_J'ai essayé de_

A chaque fois que je pense qu'il est enfin sorti de ma vie, il réapparait devant mes yeux. Que ce soit un songe, une allusion maladroite d'une amie ou un regard qui ressemble au sien, son image se superpose au monde environnant.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

J'avoue que je préférerais qu'il soit encore là. A rire de moi. A rire, en un sens, avec moi. Car il a été là, presque depuis le début de l'aventure, et jusqu'à sa toute fin, ou il a sauvé mes amis. Il m'a sauvée. Sans regretter que je sois dans les bras d'un autre, sans s'en formaliser, avec le sourire.

_Sourire_

Et pourtant il devait souffrir. Car je suis sûre qu'il était sincère avec moi, à présent. Quand il disait m'aimer, et que je le repoussais. Je pensais que je le détestais, à cette époque. J'étais si bête…

On ne se sacrifie pas pour les personnes qu'on n'aime pas réellement. Et pourtant il a souri et nous a tous renvoyés sur terre.

Oh que j'aimerais m'être réveillée à ce moment-là, m'être échappée des bras de celui qui m'aimait pour le rejoindre… Rester avec lui dans cet endroit qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur la ville… Avec lui et les deux autres, et puis partir au loin, plus loin que les étoiles…

_Avec lui._

Toujours et encore je n'ai que cette pensée. Vivre autrement, différemment, avec lui. Être là-haut, sur une étoile. Avec juste le sentiment d'être heureux ensemble, et non ce poids sur ma poitrine, que je supporte de plus en plus mal. Je respire étrangement, à un rythme saccadé, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je sens que je m'affaiblis de jour en jour. Mais…

**Mais JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

Je ne peux pas, c'est ainsi,** je** suis ainsi. Je veux le revoir avant. Juste une dernière fois… Avant que mon souffle ne s'épuise, avant que ma vie s'achève, faites moi juste cet ultime cadeau. Simplement ça. Je vous en prie. Je crois bien que ce sentiment… Je crois bien que je **ressens quelque chose pour lui**.

Ce n'est pas une quelconque maladie passagère, **s'il** ne vient pas je vais mourir. Toute seule. Seule à jamais, dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Je soupire encore une fois, songe tristement que cela fait un an déjà. Un an que je vis au ralenti, attendant son retour comme les fleurs attendent le printemps.

Est-ce qu'il** est triste**, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il pleureencore en pensant à moi, comme il a pleuré cette nuit là ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Je veux qu'il vienne. Viens. Avant que le jour ne prenne fin. Avant que la nuit ne m'emporte. Viens.

_Je n'ai pas tenté de_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui que je veux voir. Je n'en sais rien. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il me hante depuis sa disparition. Il est si présent alors qu'il est si loin, et était si loin lorsqu'il était tout proche…

_Comprendre ce que nous_

Je me relève. Mon souffle et rauque et je sens que je suis fatiguée. De tout. De la vie. De ce qui est sans être, puisqu'il n'est pas là. Mais s'il ne revient pas il ne saura pas. Alors viens.

_Ressentions tous les deux._

Je marche en trébuchant sur le chemin qui mène à ton ancienne base. Située dans la forêt. Que nous avions longtemps cherchée sans la trouver. Je respire par saccades. Tout semble se ralentir autour de moi.

**Mais JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… Pas **toute seule**, pas ici… J'espère encore qu'il viendra… Je trébuche pour de bon et je m'affale sur le sol. Incapable de me relever. Je sais que j'ai tort d'encore espérer quelque chose, d'encore espérer quelqu'un. Je ne suis qu'une gourde, un chaton perdu… Qui n'aspire qu'à une chose : retrouver son maître. **Je** me retourne sur le dos, tremblante. La neige commencerait elle à tomber ? J'ai toujours aimé la neige. C'est si beau… Si calme… Si chaud…

Je me souviens d'un jour où je pleurais sous la neige. Je pleurais parce que je croyais avoir trouvé l'amour. Et maintenant je **pleure** l'avoir si longtemps cherché, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

J'hésite à fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il serait content que je sourie de contentement. Je vais juste dormir un peu, ici, sans bouger, sous la neige qui tombe drue désormais… **Sans** remuer un cil… De toute façon personne ne me cherchera… Je vais juste me reposer un instant, en attendant que mon souffle s'apaise…

**Personne** ne me cherchera…

Je ferme les yeux.

_**Kisshu, j'aurais tant voulu t'aimer…**_

Elle n'est pas chez elle. Tout le monde est inquiet. J'ai appris qu'elle a beaucoup souffert et beaucoup mûri, cette année. Je me demande ou elle est. J'ai peur qu'elle n'aie fait une bêtise. Qu'elle ne m'ait pas attendu.

_Je veux_

J'espère qu'elle va bien. Il neige. La neige… C'est joli, mais c'est meurtrier aussi. On peut mourir de froid. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un s'endormir paisiblement dehors dans le froid glacé, attendant la mort, mais j'étais différent. Mauvais. Et pourtant cette vision m'avait tellement ébranlé. Ichigo, tu ne veux pas mourir au moins ? Réponds-moi. Je t'en supplie.

_Entendre encore une fois_

Je continue de voler, cherchant dans tous les endroits ou elle aimait aller. Je cherche. Je vais la retrouver. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois la retrouver. Elle me rejettera si elle veut, mais je dois encore lui dire. Je dois tout lui dire. Encore une fois. Recommencer, avec un espoir d'avenir. Tout échec est père de victoire. Sauf que là, j'ai peur de faire match nul… Pour disparition de l'adversaire.

_Le son mélodieux de ta voix._

Je veux la retrouver, pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je me suis posé, je cours, je te cherche. Attends-moi. Ne cherche pas à partir toute seule. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Attends-moi. Je peux t'aider. Attends-moi.

**Mais TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

Si tu meurs je te rejoindrai. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que **tu** veux.

La neige glisse sur mes joues, me brouille la vue, un épais brouillard envahit la ville et mon cœur. Je dois la trouver. Dis-moi où tu es ! Je l'ai cherchée partout. Partout où elle aimait aller. Je veux la protéger… Je **dois** la protéger…

Je suis revenu, enfin… Je pensais revenir surtout pour Taruto et Paï, mais… Savoir qu'elle était seule… Qu'elle pleurait souvent… Qu'elle venait de disparaitre m'a tout fait oublier. Je ne sens pas la morsure du froid sur mes bras nus. Je cours. Où peux-t-elle être ? Il parait qu'elle était malade. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir par ce froid ! Elle doit **vivre**, elle doit être en vie ! Je le veux. C'est tout ce que je veux en ce moment. S'il te plait. Onegai !

_Tu n'as jamais su_

Je m'effondre, épuisé. Je n'ai pas su la trouver ! Je suis devant notre ancienne base. Blanche de neige. Le petit banc que j'avais cassé dans un accès de colère à dû être remplacé, car je vois que la neige est plus haute à cet endroit.

_Au combien_

Je me mets à pleurer. Je ne pleure pas souvent. Mais pourquoi est-elle sortie ce soir ? Oh mon dieu que je l'aime. Je veux qu'elle soit en vie. Dites moi qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est rentrée, que je me fais du souci pour rien. Je veux qu'elle aille bien. Même si je dois l'oublier pour cela.

_Je t'aime._

J'ai mis du temps n'est ce pas ? A comprendre qu'aimer signifiait comprendre et non posséder. A comprendre que si pour ton bonheur je devais disparaitre je devais m'y plier. Je devais m'en aller, si cela te rendait heureuse. J'ai bien compris la leçon n'est ce pas ?

**Mais TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

Je ne veux pas t'oublier, de toute façon cela m'est impossible. Je vais m'étendre là, et fermer les yeux… Jusqu'à ce que je meure… Car cela ne te fera rien n'est ce pas ? Je vais me mettre contre le banc… **Seul**…

La neige semble l'avoir recouvert entièrement… Bah… Il en sera sans doute de même pour moi… Je ne sens plus rien, tout parait si irréel… Si blanchi par la neige qui tombe… Si différent de tout ce que je connais… Si pur… Trop pour moi qui suis mauvais…

**Je** vais mourir, seul dans la neige… Sans toi… Je m'éteins doucement… Pas envie de me réveiller… Je me cale contre le banc et je **m'endors** dans sa douce chaleur…

Minute.

Un banc. Chaleur. Y a un truc qui va pas là dedans. Je me redresse d'un bond et je creuse dans la neige à moitié fondue pour découvrir un corps.

Non, pas un corps. _Son_ corps. Les joues bleuies par le froid. Alors je la prends dans mes bras, entre dans la base et la frictionne. Elle doit vivre. Elle doit vivre. Elle doit vivre !

Un long moment passe.

Quand j'ai presque perdu espoir, je vois soudain ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement.

Enfin.

_**Alors j'ai murmuré je t'aime.**_

_J'ai essayé de sourire avec lui._

_Je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre ce que nous ressentions tous les deux._

_Je veux entendre encore une fois le son mélodieux de ta voix._

_Tu n'as jamais su au combien je t'aime._

Fragments de cœur…

**Mais JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

**Je ressens quelque chose pour lui. S'il est triste…**

**Mais JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

**Toute seule je pleure, sans personne…**

**Mais TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

**Tu dois vivre !**

**Mais TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR.**

**Seul je m'endors…**

Fragments d'âme…

_**Kisshu, j'aurais tant voulu t'aimer…**_

_**Alors j'ai murmuré je t'aime.**_

Fragments d'un tout qui s'est retrouvé.

* * *

**Gaito:** Pitié, faites qu'elle soit contente...

**Moi:** Nan.

**Hao:** T'es JAMAIS contente.

**Moi:** Je sais.

**Sayo:** ... Moi j'aime bien!

**Yuki:** C'est vrai!

**Kaito:** ... 'Tends, moi je dois dire quoi déjà... C'est... *cherche un papier* *le trouve* Ah, oui! Euh...

**Moi: **Je vais le dire à sa place... Des idées? Des envies? Des impressions? Aimé? Pas aimé? REVIEWWW-EUHHH %)


	5. Choniques d'un Cyniclon

**Nom:** Choniques d'un Cyniclon: Les sports d'Hiver

**Auteur:** Moiii ^^ Le prochain sera de Yuki-chan, je crois ^^

**Disclaimer:** Kisshu et Ichigo sont pas à moi, snif. Les aut' non plus. Dommage ^^

**Notes:** Je suis pas sûre que prenne les caractères japonais, c'est bête. ^^ Par contre, attention, pour une fois, c'est pas une death, ni rien de triste, promis juré! ^^ Et merci encore à marion-onee-chan, qui est assez gentille pour me laisser des reviews ^^

* * *

Je m'appelle Kisshu.

Simplement Kisshu.

Peu de gens savent exactement ce que veut dire mon prénom.

Pour ces personnes, Kisshu est un cyniclon, ancien ennemi des µµ, rival d'Aoyama et –je devrai dire enfin, depuis le temps- petit ami d'Ichigo.

Génial.

J'étais, jusqu'à ce matin, le cyniclon le plus heureux de la terre. Facile, il n'y en a que quatre. Mais bon, quand même, j'étais très chanceux, ça on peut le dire.

Cela fait… Deux ans maintenant que je connais Ichigo.

Un an que je suis mort pour elle de la lame de son cher Aoyama, puis ressuscité et parti sans espoir de retour. Essayant vainement de me réjouir pour elle. Après tout, elle était vivante, ça devait me suffire.

Simplement, je ne suis pas le seul cyniclon. J'ai deux amis, anciens rivaux d'ailleurs, qui étaient avec moi sur terre. Et Taruto et Paï, puisqu'ils se nomment ainsi, sont eux aussi tombés sous le charme de certaines µµ.

Taruto et Pudding s'entendent très bien, et on a plus qu'a espérer qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils s'aiment.

Paï et Létasu sont eux aussi en bons termes, mais à cause d'un benêt blond, il faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils se trouvent eux aussi.

Moi, j'avais moins de chance, du moins le pensais-je. Je pensais trouver Ichigo en train de roucouler avec son cher Aoyama, Masaya de son prénom, mais je me trompais. Apparemment, le « cher » Aoyama avait décidé qu'il valait mieux que Koneko-chan, et s'était brusquement envolé, laissant Ichigo en pleurs. Et puis… Ses amies, Paï et Taruto avaient fait A+B=C et voila comment Ichigo et moi étions devenus plus qu'amis. Et dire que pendant un an elle avait repoussé mes avances, et maintenant elle s'était jetée dans mes bras.

J'en ai de la chance…

Avais. J'en avais de la chance.

Parce que voila, Ichigo a des parents plus que spéciaux. Sa mère, d'accord, elle est gentille, mais son père… Déjà, quand il m'a vu pour la première fois, il a commencé par crier pendant un quart d'heure en demandant mon identité à sa fille. Puis il a clamé que j'étais un extra-terrestre et qu'Ichigo n'avait rien à faire avec moi. Et il s'est brusquement calmé en apprenant… Que je détestais Aoyama. Drôle de bonhomme…

Mais après, il a voulu m'emmener avec eux, aux « sports d'hiver ».

Donc un long trajet, en voiture.

Voiture.

Ai-je précisé que les cyniclons sont de nature claustrophobes ?

J'ai dit à Koneko-chan que je pouvais venir par mes propres moyens. En me téléportant. Et ainsi, je n'aurais pas à supporter le trajet.

Elle a refusé. Tradition familiale, il parait.

C'est ça. Trajet de deux-trois heures en voiture fermée, dans un espace si exigu qu'on ne peut même pas se lever, sacrée tradition.

Surtout que je m'amuse beaucoup, entre le feu croisé des questions sur ma famille, mon origine exacte –si je dis la Terre, me croira-t-il ? Pas sûr- et l'historique de mes relations avec sa précieuse fille.

Dois-je vraiment raconter la vérité ? Vu le regard furibond d'Ichigo, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Je regarde l'heure. Fichue heure humaine, à peine un quart d'heure s'est écoulé depuis le début du voyage.

J'ai toujours été très chanceux.

[…]

Ah, maintenant faut que je « skie ». Enfin, le vendeur m'a proposé un « snowboard », qui d'après lui me conviendrait mieux.

J'adore.

Je suis très, très content.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir étudié les us et coutumes humaines plus en détails… Que fait Paï quand on a besoin de lui ?

Bref, Koneko-chan a pris des skis, et ses parents aussi. Pourquoi ils ont deux planches et moi qu'une ? Je sais pas skier moi !!

Piste verte. C'est quoi le rapport ?

Je mets les fixations, comme le vendeur m'a montré, et j'essaie d'imiter Ichigo. Sauf que ça marche pas pareil, et je me plante en beauté. Super, super, super.

Je recommence, réussis sur environ dix mètres et re-chute. Je progresse.

Bon, si j'essayais un sans faute ?

Hm… Pas si sans fautes que ça, mais je suis fier de moi, quand même. J'ai réussi la verte !

Prochaine étape, la remontée mécanique. J'ai failli m'étaler au démarrage, le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour monter était aberrant, et je me suis écroulé à l'arrivée sous l'œil un peu hilare d'Ichigo et de ses parents.

Mouais, c'est ça, moquez vous. Comme si j'avais eu le choix.

Maintenant, il faut que je skie en lignes droites, sans virages, pour avoir assez d'élan et atteindre la bleue. Encore super.

J'essaie.

Et ces bosses me font légèrement paniquer…

…

Je crois que j'ai loupé la bleue. … C'est pas un panneau noir, ça ?

Piste noire… Noire… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

'Tendez trente secondes, j'essaie de me souvenir.

Verte, très facile.

Bleue, facile.

Rouge, difficile.

Noire… C'était quoi déjà ?

Arrgh… Je me souviens, les pistes signalées noires sont les plus difficiles…

Et j'arrive à peine à faire les vertes…

Au secours…

Bon, maintenant que je suis dedans, j'ai plus qu'a essayer de me débrouiller, en espérant très fort ne pas arriver en morceaux en bas… Eh mais !

Je suis un cyniclon, non ?

Bah alors, j'ai qu'à utiliser mes pouvoirs cyniclons !

Shimatta, ils sont en bas et ils regardent.

Peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Adieu monde cruel…

J'y vais…

Yahoooo !

C'est génial !

Bon, ok, je suis à la limite de l'évanouissement et je risque de tomber à tout moment, mais c'est génial !

Mais, c'est que je vais y arriver moi ! Je suis presque à la fin…

Et voila, j'ai fini !!

Ils ont l'air plutôt impressionnés, maintenant. Cool. Le paternel va peut-être finir par me laisser tranquille…

Sauf que le moment de grâce passa, je m'emmêlais les pieds et m'écroulai dans la neige. Froide.

Et là, je suis sans doute moins crédible.

Bah, c'est toujours ça, j'ai apparemment réussi la piste la plus dure du domaine, et même M. Momomya ne l'a jamais tentée.

Je suis rentré une semaine après.

Eh ben, croyez le ou non, mais c'est grâce au snowboard que j'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais plus que tout.

Ichigo.

いちご

_ます_

_

* * *

_

**Gaito:** Pauvre Kisshu. je le plains.

**Moi:** Je suis sensée comprendre quoi, là?

**Yuki-chan:** Rien du tout. Dis, la prochaine fois, je mettrai le mien, c'est ça?

**Moi:** Voui.

**Hao:** Et vos fics sur moi, elles avancent?

**Moi:** -sifflote- Euh... Ouiii...

**Yuki-chan:** ... J'ai pas commencé... Je peux pas être là souvent moi...

**Yuki:** Et puis laisse la tranquille et sois content de ce que t'as!

**Sayo:** Bien raison, Yuki. Donc, la prochaine fois, c'est un PaïXLétasu. C'est noté! ^^


	6. For ever in my heart

**Nom:** For ever in my heart

**Auteur:** Yuki-chan

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, ni à Gakuto-Sara, c'est bien dommage.

**Note:** ... C'est mon premier os, alors merci de pas lancer de briques... Pas de briques, Hao, j'ai dit! -Hao laisse tomber sa brique en soupirant- Ah oui! Au départ, c'était écrit pour un challenge ^^

**Petit mot de Gakuto-Sara:** Merci de nouveau à Marion onee-chan^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cet os... Mais oui elle et les autres aimeront, mais oui... -rassure Yuki-chan-

* * *

_3 juillet_

Il faut t'y mettre. Après la première phrase, ça viendra tout seul, tu verras.

C'est faux. Faux. Faux. C'est totalement, véritablement, irrémédiablement faux! Je sais que j'aurai dû mal à tout marquer, à rendre immortel, car les écrits sont immortels, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.

Ce matin, je me suis levée. Comme tous les matins.

Je me suis habillée et j'ai mangé mon petit-déjeuner avec mes parents et mon petit frère. Comme tous les matins.

Je suis partie pour le collège. Comme tous les matins.

C'est là que tout à commencé.

Je suis sortie après mes cours, qui s'étaient déroulés normalement. Shirogane-sama m'a appelée. Les cyniclons, au complet, attaquaient le centre-ville.

Les cyniclons, c'est-à-dire Taruto, Kisshu et Paï.

Je n'ai pas hésité.

Je me suis dépêchée de me transformer et de rejoindre les autres mew-mew. Je me suis battue, pour la terre et ses habitants. Pour que d'autres matins comme celui-là puissent exister, et que je prenne d'autres petits déjeuners comme celui là.

Je me bats pour la terre.

Cela fait horriblement prétentieux, non ?

…

Je déteste être prétentieuse.

…

Reprenons. Ce combat là…

Ce combat là...

- Létasu, Minto, vite ! Il a attapé Pudding !

- Lâche moi Tartine, lâche moi !

Pudding, la petite et blonde Pudding, se débatait férocement, mais ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Elle était complétement empétrée dans les filets du petit cyniclon aux yeux marron. Celui-ci ricana, fier de sa réussite:

- Dans tes rêves !

- Attends, on arrive !

J'ai foncé et j'ai attaqué le cyniclon. Je me suis battue un instant contre lui, puis Kisshu et Paï m'ont foncé dessus. J'ai esquivé.

- Minto, à toi !

- Oui ! Ribbon… Minto écho !

L'attaque a détourné Paï, mais Kisshu a continué de me harceler. Je me suis battue encore et encore, sans réussir à le battre ou à m'esquiver. J'ai fini par trébucher et j'ai atterri au sol. Sans défense. Il a tendu ses kunai vers moi et a attaqué.

C'est la fin… Je ferme les yeux. Adieu, maman, papa…

Je suis toujours en vie. Première pensée après avoir entendu le nom de l'attaque. Je n'avais rien senti…

J'ai ouvert doucement les yeux.

Et là je l'ai vu. Etendu au sol, juste devant moi.

Son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude le faisant ressembler à un fantôme. Un fantôme qui s'était sacrifié pour moi. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Je n'en sais rien… Il était tellement froid avec moi…

Et pourtant…

J'ai hurlé son nom. Encore et encore. Je me fichais que les autres me regardent avec des yeux médusés. Cette fois, j'assumerais mes sentiments. Je l'aimai, et je le savais. Mais je n'avais pas pu lui dire…

Paï…

Je t'aimais…

Je ne serai jamais la même, et je n'oublierai pas.

Sayonara.

_Létasu MIDORIGAWA._

* * *

**Yuki-chan:** Alors?

**Gakuto-Sara:** C'était génial^^ -sourit-

**Hao:** Toujours pas droit à ma brique?

**Gaito:** Mauvaise idée.

**Hao:** Pourquoi?

**Gaito:** Y'a Yuki le personnage qu'est là.

**Hao: **... Et?

**Sayo:** Elle est capable de te vaincre, fais gaffe.

**Hao:** ... Voudrais bien voir ça.

**Gaito:** ... Nan. Sincèrement, tu ne veux pas voir ça.

**Hippo:** D'accord avec lui. Yuki-san a une voix très...

**Gakuto-Sara:** Prochain chapitre... Un poême, je crois. Oui, c'est ça. Un poême.


	7. I just want

**Nom:**_ I just want_

**Auteur:** Moi, Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi. ça se verrait.

**Pairing:** Paï&Létasu

**Note:** Va avec la fic déjà parue...

* * *

I want just to protect this girl  
Just to protect her smile  
Because I'm fall in love for she  
She loves me not but I love she

I want just to protect this girl  
I want tell she my love  
But I know her choice  
She loves Ryo and I love she

I want just to protect this girl  
Just to protect her smile  
Because I'm fall in love for she  
She loves me not but I love she

I want just to protect this girl  
Because she is my first love  
She my last love  
I think it is my life.

I want just to protect this girl  
Just to protect her smile  
Because I'm fall in love for she  
She loves me not but I love she  
I want just to protect this girl  
To protect this girl and her smile

Tarduction:

Je veux just protéger cette fille  
Juste protéger son sourire  
Car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle  
Elle ne m'aime pas mais moi je l'aime

Je veux juste protéger cette fille  
Je veux lui dire que je l'aime  
Mais je connais son choix  
Elle aime Ryo et moi je l'aime

Je veux just protéger cette fille  
Juste protéger son sourire  
Car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle  
Elle ne m'aime pas mais moi je l'aime

Je veux juste protéger cette fille  
C'est mon premier amour  
C'est mon dernier amour  
Je pense que c'est ma vie

Je veux just protéger cette fille  
Juste protéger son sourire  
Car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle  
Elle ne m'aime pas mais moi je l'aime

Je veux just protéger cette fille  
Juste protéger son sourire  
Car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle  
Elle ne m'aime pas mais moi je l'aime  
Je veux just protéger cette fille  
Juste protéger son sourire

* * *

**Gaito:** Nul. Comme d'hab.

**Moi:** Merci.

**Gaito:** Pas de quoi.

**Moi:** Hao-kun?

**Hao:** ... Oui?

**Moi:** La brique.

**Hao:** Tiens.

**Moi:** Merci. -la lançe sur Gaito- et la prochaine, c'est... Ah ben, encore un poême, va y en avoir, je vous le dis ^^


	8. Remember

**Nom:** Remember

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, ni à Yuki-chan, bref, rien d'intéressant...

**Type:** Poême

**Note:** ... Va y en avoir des poêmes... Vu ce que j'ai écrit sur le sujet... %)

* * *

  
Remenber:

Je me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vue  
Tu étais en train de sourire  
Remember the day  
Et maintenant que je vais mourir  
Tu pleures, petite fille perdue

Je ne te connaissais pas  
Je croyais en mes rêves  
Remember the feelings  
Je t'ai vue comme un cadeau, une fève  
Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça

J'ai tenté de me faire pardonner  
De briller une fois au moins à tes yeux  
Remeber the boy  
Mais j'ai perdu, c'est malheureux  
Mais te voir encore une fois c'est bien assez.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Bah... C'est mieux que rien...

**Kisshu:** Ouais, mais moi je crève.

**Hao:** Estimes-toi heureux...

**Moi:** Méchant Hao-kun! -cogne Hao avec une épée-

**Kisshu:** ... Je vois...

**Moi:** -innocemment- Tu vois quoi?

**Yuki-chan:** ... Hime-sama... Hime-sama, t'écris trop bien... -étoiles dans les yeux-

**Yuki:** ... Pendant ce temps, nous, on poireaute...

**Sayo:** Mah, t'inquiètes, elle reprendra ta fic, t'inquiètes...

**Moi:** La prochaine fois... Encore KisshuXIchigo! -grand sourire-

**Kisshu:** NAAAAAANNN! -pleure-


	9. I needn't

**Nom:** I needn't

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** A moi! Nan, malheuresement, je plaisantais...

**Pairing:** KisshuXIchigo

**Note:** Merci à Marion-onee-chan, et à Yuki-chan, et à toute la bande ^^

* * *

"I needn't you in my life forever  
I can live without you  
You are an alien  
I hate you"

I think this last days  
I don't think this now  
When you die  
Why I feel bad?

I never think I love you  
I never think I need you  
But now  
But now  
I don't know

I miss you  
I really miss you  
I see the starry sky  
Are you on one star I see  
I want to meet you again  
I really want to see you again  
I fall in love with you

Traduction:

"Je n'ai plus besoin de toi dans ma vie pour toujours  
Je peux vivre sans toi  
Tu es un cyniclon  
Je te déteste"

Je pensais les jours d'avant  
Je ne pense plus cela maintenant  
Quand tu es mort  
Pourquoi je me sentais si mal?

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je t'aimais  
Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'avais besoin de toi  
Mais maintenant  
Mais maintenant  
Je ne sais pas

Tu me manques  
Tu me manques vraiment  
Je regarde le ciel étoilé  
Es tu sur une des étoiles que je vois?  
Je veux te rencontrer à nouveau  
Je veux vraiment te voir encore une fois  
Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi

* * *

**Kisshu:** ... C'est vrai, Koneko-chan?

**Ichigo:** ... Nan.

**Kisshu:** ... OUINNNNNNNNNN!

**Ichigo:** ... Tu vois ce que t'as fait? -court après G.S.-

**Moi:** Waaaaah! Gaito-kun, protèges-moi!

**Gaito:** ... Nan.

**Moi:** Si! Sinon... Je dirais à Sara que... Pschh psch... -murmure un truc à Gaito, qui rougit-

**Sara:** Me dire quoi?

**Gaito:** Rien, rien... Bon, d'accord, je te protèges...

**Moi:** Merciii! Prochain... Ben, poême, et Létasu&Pai! ^^


	10. Les temps reflètent, Joie

**Nom:** Les temps reflètent

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Pairing:** PaiXLétasu

**Type: **Poême

**Note:** Après, ce sera sans doute un drabble de Yuki-chan ^^

* * *

Les temps reflètent  
La folie des humains  
L'étang reflète  
Juste sa main  
Dans la mienne glissée

Paroles chuchotées

La lune brille de tout son éclat  
Tu lui souris comme à une très grande amie  
J'aimerai que tu me souris comme ça  
Que j'ai une place dans ton coeur, même pas plus grande qu'un trou de souris  
Tu chantes une chanson

Sans paroles, juste des sentiments transformés en sons

Les temps reflètent  
La folie des humains  
L'étang reflète  
Juste sa main  
Dans la mienne glissée

Instant partagé

Le grincement d'une balançoire  
Où tu t'es assise dans le passé  
Cet étang est un miroir  
J'y vois mon noir passé étalé  
J'ai envie de l'oublier et de mourir

Mais ce qui me retient, c'est ton rire

Les temps reflètent  
La folie des humains  
L'étang reflète  
Juste sa main  
Dans la mienne glissé

Amour inavoué...

Et comme le suivant est trop court pour être posté seul... C'est un PuddingXTaruto

Joie  
Un rire clair qui traverse le temps et l'espace  
Je suis avec toi  
La vie n'est parfois pas cocasse  
Mais il suffit d'en rire  
Pour éteindre le pire

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Le jeu de mots est bien trouvé^^

**Moi:** N'est ce pas?

**Hao:** Prends pas la grosse tête!

**Pai:** ... Je pense ça, moi?

**Létasu:** Paï-san...

**Moi:** On va vous laisser entre vous, je pense... A la prochaine avec un drabble PuddingXTaruto! ^^


	11. Bon, bon

**Nom:** Bon, bon...

**Auteur:** Yuki-chan^^

**Pairing:** PuddingXTaruto

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi %)

**Note de G.S.:** Drabble de Yuki-chan^^ Il est mignon comme tout^^

* * *

- Un bonbon, un comme ça, un gros, demanda Pudding, excitée.

- Si tu veux, soupira Létasu. Un sucre d'orge, s'il vous plait, monsieur.

- Deux !

- Si tu veux. Deux, s'il vous plait.

- Merciiiiii !

La petite blonde prit les deux bonbons, puis partit en courant. Létasu soupira, puis partit à la recherche de son amie.

Même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne réapparaitrait que le soir.

Après avoir dégusté son bonbon, en compagnie de Taruto.

Comment le savait-elle ?

C'était simple.

Elles avaient l'ombre du brun. Derrière elles. Prêt à la protéger en cas de besoin.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Je me tais.

**G.S.:** ... Tant mieux. C'était mignon^^

**Yuki-chan:** Merciii... -étoiles dans les yeux-

**Hao:** ... Ano...

**G.S.:** Uresei, toi! A la prochaine minaaa! ^^


	12. Je regarde en arrière

_Auteure _: Yuki-chan

_Titre _: Je regarde en arrière

_Base _: Tokyo Mew Mew

_Genre _: **Romance/Death fic/Animeverse**

_Rating _: **K, ou K+ si vous y tenez**

_Couple _: **PaïXLétasu**

_Disclaimer _: … Je n'ai pas écrit TMM, dommage.

* * *

Je regarde en arrière

C'est mon dernier appel

Je regarde en arrière

Au fond de tes prunelles

Je regarde en arrière

Et j'y recherche encore

Je regarde en arrière

De quoi être assez fort

Je regarde en arrière

Je ne suis pas si simple

Je regarde en arrière

Je ne suis pas si humble

Je regarde en arrière

Je serais un fardeau

Je regarde en arrière

Moi, si faible, si sot

Je regarde en arrière

C'est mon dernier combat

Je regarde en arrière

Tout est fini cette fois

Je regarde en arrière

C'est pour toi que je fais ça

Je regarde en arrière

C'est pour toi que je ne bronche pas

Je regarde en arrière

C'est pour toi que je m'en vais

Je regarde en arrière

C'est pour toi que je renais

Je regarde en arrière

C'est un dernier adieu

Je regarde en arrière

Je te regarde dans les yeux

Je regarde en arrière

Notre histoire s'est finie

Je regarde en arrière

Sans même un cri

Je regarde en arrière

Ma vie est donc tarie

Je regarde en arrière

Notre histoire s'est finie

Je regarde en arrière

Sans même commencer

Je regarde en arrière

Laisse-moi donc de côté

Je regarde en arrière

C'est un dernier espoir

Je regarde en arrière

C'est un dernier au revoir

Je regarde en arrière

C'est donc ainsi la fin

Je regarde en arrière

Je te laisse le soin

Je regarde en arrière

De vivre sans moi

Je regarde en arrière

De te trouver un roi

Je regarde en arrière

Et moi j'y crois encore

Je regarde en arrière

Il est l'heure de ma mort

Je regarde en arrière

Tout est enfin fini

Je regarde en arrière

La vie est ainsi

Je regarde en arrière

Un dernier regard

Je regarde en arrière

Je n'ai plus d'espoir

Je regarde en arrière

Je regarde en arrière…

« You are right, Létasu. Peace was better than fight… But for me, it's finish. Sayonara… »

* * *

**Yuki-chan:** … Gakuto-Sara ? C'est bien ou pas ?

**Gakuto-Sara : **Voui ! C'est génial !

**Hao :** … Nan. Nan.

**Paï :** … So ka. … Ore wa… Gomenasai, Deep-Blue-sama.

**Kisshu&Taruto :** NAAAAN ! PAÏ, ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE !

**Létasu :** Paï-san... Vous ressentiez tout ça...

**Yuki-chan:** Létasu...Bref, je sais qu'il ne dit pas exactement ça, mais bon... Review?


	13. Tout change

**Nom:** Tout change

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Létasu est pas à moi, dommage^^

**Type:** Poême

**Couple:** PaïXLétasu

* * *

_~~ Tout change ~~_

Je n'y aurais jamais pensé…

Mais depuis que tu es parti

Je ne cesse d'étouffer

Ces sentiments, ces cris

Mais pourquoi ?

J'ai peur de la réponse

Je n'ai jamais choisi

Quand on me dit « Fonce ! »

Ce n'est pas moi qui souris

C'est cette ombre de toi

Je ferme les yeux

Je revois nos affrontements

Tout cela sonne creux

Je le sens

C'est celui que tu as laissé derrière toi

Je suis seule désormais

Je suis perdue

Où aller, je ne sais

J'ai oublié tout ce que j'ai su

C'est celui que tu veux qu'il soit

Suis ta voie

Je suis la mienne

Pas de croisement là

Quelle déveine

Celui qui a tes gestes et ta voix

Si je dois choisir…

Si je dois souffrir…

Si je dois sourire…

Si je dois te lire…

Je veux te revoir.

Tout change

Tu pars, je reste

Avec l'amère sensation d'avoir perdu un ange

A cause d'une main trop leste

Je t'ai gifflé ce jour là

Je m'en veux

Tu ne peux pas savoir

A cause de ceux

Qui se prétendaient mes amis jusqu'à ce soir

Je ne suis plus si près de toi

Je rougissais toujours

Dés que tu me parlais

Sans détours

Tu comprenais

Et moi j'étais heureuse

Tout change

Encore une fois tu t'en vas

Tout change

Je ne veux pas!

Tout change

Alors je te serre dans mes bras

Tout change

Et je te dis "Je t'aime" tout bas.

Tout change

* * *

**G.S.:** A vrai dire, ça peut être pour n'importe qui^^

**Yuki-chan:** Ce qui ne change rien au fait que c'est super^^

**Hao:** Quelle guimauve...

**Gaito:** En effet.

**Sayo&Yuki:** ... KOROSU, tous les deux!

**Hao:** Aaaaaah! *s'enfuit devant l'éclat destructeur de l'oeil de Sayo*

**Gaito:** Euh... Yuki... T'es pas sensée être paci... Aïe! *s'enfuit aussi*

**G.S.:** ... Une review pour calmer le jeu? *chibi eyes*


	14. You, Me, the Others

_Auteure _: Gakuto-Sara

_Titre _: You, me, the others

_Base _: TMM

_Genre _: **Romance**

_Rating _: **K**

_Couple _: **KisshuXIchigo**

_Disclaimer _: Pas à moi. Veux Kisshu et Ichigo et Pudding et Taruto et Paï et Letasu^^

_Statut :_ Double Drabble – Poême - Anglais - Animeverse

* * *

You

Your hand in mine, never

Your smile for me, never

Your hair, my sun ? Never

Your proximity, which reassures me, never

Your faith in me, never

Your love for me, never

Your love for him, always

Wouldn't be sad when I would go away

I'm always with you, don't cry

Me

My poor and shy smiles, always

My jokes, which will not be understood, always

My provocations, which made you cry, always

My attacks, just invented to see you, always

My defeats, witch made tou langh, always

My defects made you hate me, always

My kindness witch made you smile, never

This day, I finally could help you

I die

The others

The others looked me with dislike

The others looked me with hatred

The others never really understood me and my choice

The others never really wanted to understand me and my choice

The others hate me

The others like you

The others are stupids

I will prove to them what they were mistaken about me

I can't stay here with you, sorry

" Maaah, Ichigo, I lost. But… I'm happy to have know you. Win, Ichigo, Win… I love you, strawberry angel."

I love you.

Always.

* * *

**G.S.:** ... Je sais, c'est incompréhensible %)

**Kisshu:** ... Un animeverse! Ouinnn...

**Ichigo:** Oh... je suis tellement désolée, Kisshu!

**Kisshu:** ... C'est vrai?

**Ichigo:** *barre la fausse Ichigo créée par l'auteure* Nan.

** Kisshu:** ... OUINNNNNN!


	15. Strawberry Angel

**Nom :** Strawberry Angel

**Auteure : Yuki-chan**

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas à titre vient de Gakuto-Sara, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'en faire un os… j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances… %)

**Pairing :** Secret !! %) **double drabble**

* * *

Il sourit. Elle dormait. La douce clarté de la lune lui donnait un aspect iréel… Aussi iréel qu'un ange, selon lui.

Toujours aussi belle, même ainsi plongée dans le plus profond des songes nocturnes.

Elle rêvait peut-être de lui… ? Il pouvait toujours rêver.

Elle était belle, quand elle se battait, mais sans doute encore plus quand elle dormait. Si seulement elle ne le détestait pas autant… Et ne le prenait pas pour le pire des pervers de la Terre.

Se laissant passer par la fenêtre, il s'assit à ses côtés. Caressa lentement les cheveux écarlates de l'adolescente.

Elle, inconsciente, attrapa la main de Kisshu dans son sommeil, et la tira à elle. Le geste, qui l'avait surpris, finit par le faire sourire.

- On dirait vraiment un ange…

- Des fraises… Une montagne de fraises !

Là, elle rêvait. C'était sûr et certain.

- Un ange des fraises, alors…

Soudain, elle lâcha sa main, et se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant en sursaut, elle s'exclama :

- Kisshu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Espèce de sale pervers ! Je vais t'apprendre à venir m'embêter jusque chez moi, à trois heures du matin !

Et la routine recommença…

* * *

**Kisshu:** Ce n'est pas UN ange de fraises. C'est MON ange de fraises! ^^

**Ichigo:** Jamais! *s'enfuit*

**Kisshu:** Mais... Mais... Ichigo... *tout triste*

**G.S.:** *sifflote en indiquant la planque d'Ichigo*

**Kisshu:** Merciiii! *file voir Ichigo et l'attrape*

**Ichigo:** Traîtresse... *foudroie G.S. du regard*

**Paï:** ... *note un truc sur son carnet, puis s'éclipse pour aller voir Létasu dormir lui aussi*


	16. Courage

**Nom : Courage**

**Auteur :** Yuki-chan

**Disclaimer : **A leur auteur et à elle seulement %)

**Pairing :** PaïXLetasu

**Drabble**

* * *

Paï soupira et se boucla dans sa chambre. Après son auto-analyse, il pouvait conclure plusieurs choses, mais une seulement avait de l'importance pour lui.

En fait, il manquait simplement de courage.

Il la voyait manger, dormir, étudier, se battre, courir, rougir, cuisiner, faire des poupées, bref vivre. Il pouvait la voir tous les jours, souriante, déçue ou en pleurs.

Mais jamais il n'était allé la voir.

Manque de temps.

Manque de mots pour lui expliquer.

Tout simplement…

Manque de courage.

* * *

**Yuki-chan:** ... JE SUIS BONNE QU'A FAIRE DES DRABBLES-EUUUUUH!

**Gakuto-Sara:** Mais non, mais non... *la console*

**Gaito:** *imite G.S.* Mais si, mais si...

**G.S.:** Gaitoooo...

**Gaito:** Nani?

**Yuki-chan:** OUINNNNNNNN!

**G.S.:** .... SHINEEEEE! *court après son méchant favori*


	17. Cursed Soul, Beautiful Soul

**Nom :** Cursed Soul, Beautiful Soul

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, pasque elle a eu l'idée de Kisshu et d'Ichigo avant moi l'auteur %)

**Pairing :** KisshuXIchigo, Triple Drabble

* * *

_Cursed Soul, beautiful Soul  
__You're never far of me_

_First __look_

Une âme maudite au cœur de la nuit  
Qui suit un ange tout au long de sa vie  
Un démon qui refuse de s'éloigner  
Une enfant qui refuse de céder  
Un combat tellement acharné  
Un spectacle aux allures déstructurées

« Qui es tu ? » est lancé par l'une  
« Je te connais. » est pensé par l'autre

_Cursed Soul, beautiful Soul  
__I don't want to be_

_First word_

Une âme maudite au qui nage dans le gris  
Qui refuse de lâcher la proie qui s'enfuit  
Un démon qui reste toujours à ses côtés  
Une enfant qui pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter  
Un combat qu'on ne veut plus achever  
Un spectacle aux allures éclatées

« Tu es pitoyable ! » est lancé par l'un  
« Tu es beau. » est pensé par l'autre

_Cursed Soul, beautiful Soul  
__I will __see_

_First Kiss_

Aussi furtif qu'une souris  
Embêtant comme un souci  
Il n'avait pas peur, voulait tout tenter  
Elle criait à son entrée  
Elle s'en allait pour pleurer  
Il cherchait juste à la protéger

« Je veux te détruire ! » est lancé par l'un  
« Juste te protéger. » est pensé par l'autre

_Cursed Soul, beautiful Soul  
__A big and dangerous spirit_

_First tear_

Un regard, juste pour essayer  
Une rougeur, juste pour changer  
Une fuite, pour tout arrêter

« Je te hais ! » est lancé par l'une  
« Je t'aime. » est pensé par l'autre

_You just want to be free  
__I just want to save you_

_Our life is nothing for both of us_

_So just smile, __don't think  
__Don't cry, I'm with you  
__Always waiting you_

_Today is raining  
__Raindrops are falling on you_

_I want to be a rainbow_

_Just to make you smile_

_

* * *

_

**Kisshu:** OUIIIIINNNN ELLE ME HAAIIIIT!

**Ichigo:** Arrête de pleurer, Kisshu. Pour un cyniclon, ce n'est pas sérieux.

**Kisshu:** Alors tu m'aime?

**Ichigo:** Non.

**Kisshu:** OUIIIIIN!

**Yuki:** NA MAIS Y'EN A QUI DORMENT!

**Kaito:** C'est vrai quoi!

**Gaito:** Vous deux, vous êtes censés être KO, ALORS CHUT! %)

**Yuki:** Censés, mais... Eh, Kaito? KAITO? Bon sang, il s'est rendormi... *va se frapper la tête contre un mur et s'assome*

**Kaito:** Zzz...


	18. I will follow my heart

**Nom :** I will follow my heart

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi %)

**Pairing :** KisshuXIchigo

**Rating :** K

* * *

- Vous apprendrez ce texte pour demain. Il est long, je sais, mais nous sommes en retard sur le programme et je n'ai pas le choix. Bonne soirée à tous !

Je rangeai mes affaires en vitesse sans prendre en note le devoir. Je n'avais que ça à faire, je saurais bien m'en rappeler. Une fois sortie du collège, je sortis mon portable. Trois SMS.

Deux d'Aoyama-kun, un des filles. Aoyama me relançait pour l'Angleterre, quand aux filles, elles me proposaient une sortie au cinéma. Je fermai mon portable.

Pas le temps.

Pas envie.

Je rentrai chez moi et m'enfermai dans ma chambre sous les cris de mon père. Il devait avoir encore trop bu. Il avait perdu son travail à cause des Mew Mew et de leur combat final contre les cyniclons. A cause de moi, en fait.

Je détestais ça. Il ne faisait que dire du mal de notre groupe, alors que sans lui, il serait mort. Comment lui faire comprendre ? J'en avais marre. Vraiment marre.

Je m'installais à ma table et regardai le texte. C'était un poème d'un auteur obscur dont je n'avais pas noté le nom. Bon, tant pis. Je commençai à lire la première ligne.

Les échos des cris de mon père, puis de ceux de ma mère, me firent sursauter. Je laissais mon matériel, pris le texte, ouvris la fenêtre et me glissai sur mon balcon.

Ce balcon… Quand j'avais été malade, l'année dernière, Kisshu m'avait obligée à sauter par cette ouverture. Où était-ce l'autre ? C'était pareil. Je repoussai le battant de la fenêtre.

Là, je n'entendais plus les cris de mes parents.

Je recommençai à lire la première ligne.

_« C'était un matin de givre dans l'hiver naissant_

_Pendue au bras d'un prince que je croyais galant… »_

Mon téléphone sonna. Je ne l'avais pas enlevé de la poche de mon jeans. Je le saisis et regardai le nom de la personne qui m'appelait. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour du mobile.

Aoyama Masaya

Petit chiwi ^///^

Cette inscription me semblait écrite par la main d'une autre personne. Je n'en avais pas changé depuis que j'avais reçu le numéro d'Aoyama-kun, au moment où je l'adorais énormément.

La sonnerie continuait, lancinante.

Je regardais l'écran lumineux. Mon doigt se posa sur la touche verte…

Un cri de mon père, plus puissant que les autres, me fit sursauter. J'appuyais sur la touche rouge et restai là, les yeux dans le vague, pendant que l'image d'Aoyama-kun s'effaçait et que la sonnerie s'arrêtait. Je reposai le mobile.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais parlé ni aux filles ni à Aoyama-kun de ce qui se passait entre mes parents et moi. Comme si cela ne les concernaient pas.

Pourtant, à un moment, je ne faisais que leur raconter ma vie. C'était même moi qui fouinais dans les vies des autres, pour régler leurs problèmes et les aider. Et à chaque fois qu'on me disait que je ferais mieux de me mêler de mes affaires, j'étais blessée. Peut-être que j'aurais dû les écouter.

Peut-être que si j'avais écouté mes parents, j'aurais vu l'orage naissant, et que je l'aurais évité.

Peut-être.

Je soupirais et me remis au texte. Peut-être que ça irait mieux après ce fichu poème.

« _Soudain il apparut, pas vêtu richement_

_Et brisa toutes mes illusions d'un regard blanc »_

Quel texte, tout de même. Comment apprendre un truc pareil ? C'était vraiment bon pour m'endormir. Seul le froid me tenait éveillée, à ce moment.

Nouveau bruit. Je regardais de nouveau mon téléphone. Un SMS d'Aoyama. Je le lus.

_Ichigo qu'est ce tu fé ? Tu rep pas au tel. C'est toujours oui pour l'Ang ? Je vs prendre les billts 2m1. Kiss chaton._

…

Cette façon d'écrire en SMS… Je détestais ça. De plus, je n'avais JAMAIS dit oui pour l'Angleterre. Et puis…

Chaton… Il ne m'appelait presque jamais ainsi. Il l'avait fait une seule fois, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Si une personne m'appelait vraiment ainsi, c'était Kisshu.

Kisshu…

Les cyniclons me manquaient. Paï et son air sombre qui touchait tellement Letasu, l'insupportable Taruto qui ne faisait qu'embêter Pudding, et surtout l'inénarrable Kisshu aux manières de pervers.

Avant de devenir mélancolique, je me résolus à répondre à Aoyama en lui renvoyant un SMS.

_Aoyama_

_Je fais mes devoirs. J'ai pas le temps de répondre._

_J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir pour l'Angleterre. Ne prends pas de billet pour moi, je le paierais moi-même si je viens._

_A plus tard._

_Ichigo._

Effectivement, le prix du message était plus cher, mais je m'en fichais. Je préférais recevoir un pavé lisible que deux lignes illisibles. Mon père avait quand même déteint sur moi.

Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas aller en Angleterre.

Je ne voulais pas quitter mes amies. Et puis en plus, les cyniclons, s'ils rentraient, arriveraient au Japon. Pas en Angleterre. Et puis, en cas d'attaque, ils auraient besoin de moi…

Je recommençai à lire ce fichu texte, mémorisant les vers. Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Encore Aoyama.

_ICHIGO ! On avt dt qu'on y allait ensble en ANG, et mtnt tu viens pls ? Quoi cette blague ? Je vs prendre ls billts 2m1 pr ns 2. Et ps tu te fichs bi1 de ts devoirs je le sé alors viens au ciné ac moi, j'ai ds placs ce soir. A tt de suite chérie._

… Je…

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. On n'avait jamais vraiment dit qu'on irait ensemble en Angleterre, et j'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'il voulait me forcer la main.

Quand aux devoirs… Je ne m'en fichais pas le moins du monde ! Je ne comprenais plus Aoyama-kun. Il me semblait… Différent. Et puis… C'était quoi cette manie des surnoms ? Seul mon père avait osé m'appeler chérie, dans des circonstances déjà spéciales !

_Aoyama-kun_

_Prends pas de billet pour moi. Point à la ligne._

_Quand au cinéma, j'ai mes devoirs à faire et je ne m'en fiche pas DU TOUT !_

_Ichigo, pas chérie, pas chaton._

Je fermai mon portable d'un geste rageur et me remis à mes devoirs. Trois sonneries plus tard, j'éteignis définitivement l'appareil, sans un regard pour les SMS d'Aoyama-kun.

Il commençait vraiment à faire froid. J'allais encore tomber malade. Repassant par la fenêtre, je saisis ma couette et la transportai sur le balcon. Enveloppée là dedans, à la lueur d'une lampe de poche, je me concentrai devant les minuscules caractères.

Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et je finis par m'assoupir, la lampe de poche glissant dans le vide et finissant sa course sur le sol, quelques mètres plus bas.

* * *

- Ben alors, Koneko-chan dort à la belle étoile ?

Ce fut cette phrase qui me réveilla. J'entr'ouvris un œil, puis deux : j'étais toujours sur le balcon, empêtrée dans ma large couette. Quand je m'en libérai enfin, je découvris l'extraordinaire…

- Ki… Kisshu ?

- Nan, Deep Blue. Bien sur que c'est moi ! Qui d'autre qu'un pervers tel que moi ne viendrait te voir à deux heures du matin ?

- Deux…

- Oui, deux heures du matin.

- … PERVERS !

- Pas si fort ! Tes parents dorment juste à côté. J'ai attendu qu'ils arrêtent de hurler pour venir, alors…

Je me relevais. Mon uniforme s'était froissé dans mon sommeil et je ne devais plus ressembler à grand-chose, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Kisshu.

- Tu veux dire… T'étais là avant ?

- Oui.

- … Depuis quand ?

- Un peu avant que tu sois rentrée.

- … PERVERS !

- Chuut-euh ! Ils vont vraiment se réveiller !

- … Tu as lu les SMS d'Aoyama-kun ?

- … Oui. Mais je pense qu'il devait être sur les nerfs, le baka. Il a plus de pouvoirs, et il est sûr de se faire piquer son Koneko-chan dans les jours qui viennent.

- Comment ça ?

- … Es-tu sûre de toujours aimer Aoyama ? Pose-toi une question. Est-ce que, tout simplement, tu n'étais pas attirée par ton instinct de Mew Mew, qui te montrait ce cyniclon ?

Je rougis brusquement. Je détestais qu'on me fasse la morale, et surtout sur celle question là.

Parce qu'en effet…

J'avais l'impression qu'Aoyama-kun avait changé, mais peut-être… Peut-être…

Que c'était moi qui avais changé ?

Que c'était moi qui avais cessé de l'aimer ?

…Non !

- J'aimais Aoyama-kun avant d'être une Mew-Mew !

- Shirogané et son copain t'ont jamais dit que les animaux qui vous habitaient étaient là depuis vos naissances ? Je rêve. Quand Paï s'est renseigné sur vous, il a tout de suite deviné ça.

- … Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je mens pas à mon Koneko-chan préféré !

- … T'es pas crédible.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme !

- … Tu es sûr ? Voila qui explique que tu n'aie aucun succès avec moi, ou n'importe quelle fille normale.

- Pfu !

- … T'es pas crédible.

- Tu te répètes ! Bref. Je peux rien pour ton cas, désolé, à part te dire ça : Avant, tu suivais toujours ton cœur et tu regardais la réalité en face. Et je t'aimais comme ça. Alors… Koneko-chan… Redeviens comme avant, et tu verras sans doute que tu peux changer les choses : peut-être pas cesser les disputes entre tes parents mais les diminuer.

- … Comment ça ?

- Les Mew Mew ressemblent aux cyniclons : ils sentent la douleur des autres. Tu t'es blindée pour supporter la douleur des gens autour de toi. Peut-être qu'en déverrouillant la porte de ton cœur… ?

- Kisshu…

- Eh bien… Mata nee, Koneko-chan.

Et je me réveillais en sursaut.

* * *

Je pris un certain temps à me démêler une seconde fois de mes couvertures. Je tremblais de froid et rentrai à l'intérieur, avant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

J'avais appris ma poésie, je m'étais endormie… Et j'avais… Rêvé de Kisshu ?

Les cyniclons me manquaient-ils à ce point ? Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte.

Cependant… Il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Kisshu : je devais changer de comportement.

Et suivre mon cœur.

Oui !

En attendant la prochaine rencontre, je larguerais Aoyama s'il continuait ainsi. Lui ne semblait pas attendre grand-chose de moi à part… Hum… Quelque chose… Mais je voulais attendre d'être prête. Il avait le même âge que Kisshu, il était plus âgé que moi. Moi, j'étais jeune…

Donc…

Il me gardait par orgueil, où pour ça. Du moins selon la supposition que Kisshu avait raison et que mon cœur devait me dicter ce que je croyais savoir des autres.

Quand à mes parents… Je chercherais à les rapprocher. Je voulais les protéger.

De tout mon cœur.

En attendant de revoir les cyniclons…

I will follow my heart.

* * *

**Ichigo:** Kisshu... PERVERS! HENTAI! *court après Kisshu*

**Kisshu:** Argh... C'était un rêve! UN RÊVE! RIEN QU'UN... *se met à cours*

**Ichigo:** SHINEEEEEEE!

**G.S.:** Quels gamins. Ils sont trognons

**Ichigo:** Gakuto-Saraaaa... *regard noir*

**G.S.:** Etooo... Kisshu... Help?

**Kisshu:** Ah nan. Tu te débrouilles ~

**G.S.:** Etooo... *se met à courir*

**Ichigo:** SHINEEEEEE! JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEER!


End file.
